


Taking Turns

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Harry and Ron like to take turns...





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Summer Dreams Anonymous Drabble Challenge at Harry_and_ron at Live Journal

“Ron? Are you…oh, there you are. What’re you doing?” Harry asked, stepping out of the tent. Ron was leaning against a tree staring out into the darkened horizon and the pepper of lights from the distant valley below.

“Just needed some fresh air, I don’t think I’ll ever feel completely comfortable in a tent ever again.”

“But this is so much different. We’re not freezing cold, starved, under attack or being harangued by Hermione.”

Ron smiled. “All marked improvements, but I don’t know, it just makes me itchy, and besides, look at those stars, smell that fresh air.”

“It is beautiful,” Harry said, coming up behind Ron and wrapping his arms tightly around him. “This running away was a good idea. Just what we needed. I think I have a good idea too.”

“Yeah?” Ron asked, turning his head to look at Harry.

“Come with me.” Harry took Ron’s hand and led him through the trees until they came to a large pool of water.

“Um, Harry? First camping, now this? Isn’t this a bit déjà vu?” Ron started, but he didn’t get to say anymore before Harry had captured his lips with a kiss. As he opened his mouth for Harry’s tongue, Ron couldn’t remember what he was going to say anyway.

Harry started roughly and urgently undressing them both, before Ron took over the task for himself. When they were both starkers, Harry turned to Ron.

“Ready?” he asked, taking Ron’s hand.

“For what?”

“To take the leap.”

“With you? Always.”

They jumped feet first. When they surfaced, Ron hugged Harry tight to him. “Do you want me to save you again? ’Cause you know I would.”

“Nah. This time, I want to save you.”

Ron kissed him. “You already have.”


End file.
